


His Marks.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon were together in Japan for one night before Hakyeon left for Korea the next morning.It's been long since they had some time alone together.





	His Marks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and was written long ago, so if there are any mistakes, point them out. Thank you for reading and Happy new year to everyone. May this year be better than the previous.

Hakyeon wanted to pick Taekwoon from the airport but he needed rest for the possible long night.

Its been forever since they last spent time together. They were so busy with solo schedules that the only time they would meet was at home when either of them is asleep. They missed each other equally and yearns for some time together. Tonight was a night they had some time alone.

Taekwoon couldn't help the fluttering feeling in his stomach ever since they took off to Japan. He really misses Hakyeon. He tries to sleep during the flight to preserve energy for whatever Hakyeon would prepare but he couldn't have much because of the excitement bubbling in him. He manages to get some sleep on the way to the hotel, which didn't take that long but it was better than no time. He asked his manager to go ahead of him as he already informed that he would go to Hakyeon's room.

After getting Hakyeon's room number, now which he was standing in front of, his excitement couldn't be hidden. He knocked on the door, hoping that Hakyeon would be awake despite the late hours of the night.

He stood there for a while before knocking once more and waiting again. There wasn't any sound from behind the door. Taekwoon frowns in disappointment and turned back to leave before the door clicks open and he is pulled in.

The door is slammed shut when Taekwoon pushed against it harshly and felt a pair of soft lips against his. He responds to it just as eagerly and doesn't wait before he's already reaching out to undo the other's jeans. The kiss breaks abruptly and Taekwoon pouts at the older who just chuckles in turn.

"Slow down kitty."

"But Hakye-" Taekwoon was cut off by a passionate yet slow and sweet kiss. Hakyeon grabs at Taekwoon's lost thick thighs and pulls him up to carry him to the bed. He drops the younger on the bed and climbs on top of him with a frown on his face.

"Why are you frowning?" Taekwoon asks with almost an equal frown.

"You've lost so much weight." Hakyeon says and Taekwoon smiles slightly.

"I missed you." Taekwoon confesses, trying to divert Hakyeon from his weight loss topic. It was a serious issue in the dorms when he would be constantly throwing up even if he would defy his strict diet by just having a bite of ramen that he oh so dearly loved.

"I missed you too." Hakyeon replies with a smile on his lips now. Taekwoon pecks him and Hakyeon kisses him deeply. It takes mere seconds before the kiss becomes tongues and teeth. They pull out for air and Taekwoon already had his shirt off, his face already like a wreck.

Taekwoon whimpers and pushes himself to Hakyeon's knees to show the older how eager he was but Hakyeon didn't do anything to relieve it.

"We're doing it slow tonight." Hakyeon tells again and Taekwoon whines. He chuckled darkly in return. "So impatient. Did you fuck yourself by your fingers whenever you felt horny?" Taekwoon only whimpers in reply but Hakyeon isn't satisfied. He pinches Taekwoon's nipple to have the younger moan and squirm beneath him. "Such a slut." Hakyeon insults but it only draws out a whimper from the pink-headed male.

Hakyeon gets off the bed to get the lube and his necktie and tied it around Taekwoon's wrist to keep the male from touching unnecessarily. "You've been bad Taekwoon. You enjoyed without me. Shouldn't you be punished?"

"Ye-yes!" Taekwoon cries out. Hakyeon smirks and pops open Taekwoon's pant button along with yanking his boxers down just enough to have his excited member plop against his belly. He proceeds to take off Taekwoon's jeans and underwear completely, to which Taekwoon readily raises his hips for. Hakyeon grimaced at Taekwoon's body. Shoulder and collarbone showing and his ribs were also now visible. He hates it. He hates his Taekwoon starved to the point of his bones poking out.

"Hakyeon?" Taekwoon calls out rather sweetly and than needily. That's when Hakyeon realizes that he was crying and Taekwoon looked up at him in worry.

"Are you okay? We can stop if you don't want to do it." Taekwoon says and Hakyeon shakes his head in disappointment.

"It's just that...you became so bony.." He sniffs. Taekwoon suddenly puts his arms around Hakyeon's neck and hugs him.

"I promise I'll try to eat soon after promotions are over." Taekwoon reassures.

"Really?" Hakyeon asks as if it was hard to believe.

"Yeah. That is if my tummy wants to agree with the food." Taekwoon jokes and that's enough for Hakyeon to be assured. He wiped his tears and kisses Taekwoon. It was passionate and long only if Taekwoon wouldn't gasp when Hakyeon grinded against his hole.

"H-hah, Ha-Hakyeon, please." Taekwoon pleads and Hakyeon decides that he made Taekwoon wait plenty. He should really stop being so kind to Taekwoon. 

He opens the lube and squirts a generous amount on his hand and rubs it around Taekwoon's gaping hole. He put two fingers in, making Taekwoon let out a breathless sound. He scissors him for only a few minutes till Taekwoon starts whining for more whilst pushing his hips to have Hakyeon's finger deeper inside him.

Hakyeon takes out his fingers and slaps Taekwoon's ass hard enough to have the pink head choke out a moan. He squirts the cold lube on Taekwoon's hole that has the latter gasping. He pushes only till the head and Taekwoon is already arching his back. It's actually been long since they had sex. Probably the longest. 

He pushes in the rest and wills himself not to move and allows Taekwoon to adjust to his size. It felt like they were doing it for the first time.

Hell no. Their first time was a disaster. There was so much stumbling and inexperience that Taekwoon was limping for a week in pain.

Hakyeon feels embarrassed suddenly. He feels like erasing that overconfident self at that time when he said he would fuck Taekwoon like no other. (Actually, he kinda did since he was Taekwoon's first) 

He's brought back to reality when he feels Taekwoon clenching around him. With no further delay, he rammed into Taekwoon hard and fast, loving the tight heat and notes that Taekwoon was screaming.

Taekwoon still has his arms wrapped tightly around Hakyeon's neck and he pulls himself up to share messy kisses while having Hakyeon thrust into him. 

At one point, both of them were on their knees, kissing messily while Taekwoon lifted himself up and down Hakyeon's cock. The kissing stopped when Taekwoon pulled his head back to moan out loud when Hakyeon was jerking him off with sync to his bounces.

He bounces even faster and Hakyeon marvels at the speed of the formal football player. He looked so sexy bouncing on his cock while letting out the prettiest moans Hakyeon has heard. Taekwoon's moan could alone make him hard.

They come together by moaning each others name like a mantra. Taekwoon fully drops himself on Hakyeon and it has the older jerking up and making Taekwoon yelp.

Hakyeon pulls himself out before he becomes hard again and goes to the washroom after having Taekwoon lie comfortably on the bed.

He came back with warm towels and cleaned the immobile Taekwoon with a bit of a struggle since the younger was grumbling when the older asked him to turn for the 5th time.

After cleaning, Hakyeon sleeps beside him and Taekwoon opens his eyes to looks at him with expressionless eyes. 

"What?" Hakyeon asks. Taekwoon doesn't reply but Hakyeon instead had his chin punched but two fists.

"Oops. Sorry." Taekwoon says with little to no sincerity. Hakyeon grumbles at him but then was threatened with a glare. He sighs in defeat and unties Taekwoon's hand. The younger pulled his hands to himself and inspected his red wrists. 

"Look at what you did." Taekwoon pouts at the red marks which he hopes with a doubt that would disappear by the morning.

"Sorry. Just wear a long sleeve tomorrow." Hakyeon says and Taekwoon kicks him lightly under the covers.

"I would if I had any!"

"I'll give you one." Hakyeon offers and Taekwoon looks at him like as if he was mad.

"Your clothes are small." He mocks.

"But my dick is big." Hakyeon retorts.

"I don't need clothes for dicks." Taekwoon says and Hakyeon is genuinely confused. "I like them naked." Taekwoon says with a sultry tone and Hakyeon groans. 

They had one more round before sleep was calling out to them.

Tomorrow Hakyeon would be gone but his marks will still be with Taekwoon.

THE END

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
